Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;December 4th, 2010 - One More Thing Hey everyone, this is Spike's Girl. Just to add onto Daffy's post, if anyone wants to continue working on any of the locked guides, please leave a message on his or my talk page. And be sure to check out the Live Donation Drive tonight. It's sure to be a blast! Go here to see it live: http://www.ustream.tv/channel/tgwtg-charity-donation-drive ~Spike's Girl ;December 3rd, 2010-Under New(ish) Management Hello there. I'm sorta new at writing these announcement things. But with every greeting I do, I like to be friendly. You'll get to know that about me. This is an announcement letting all who read know that as of today, I (Daffy) am filling in the role that CFerra used to fill. This includes keeping the front page up to date and various other things. As to why Chris is no longer filling this role, Chris has decided to pursue other interests and feels the role of "Wiki updater" no longer fits in his interests. He has done a great job making the wiki what it is today. He, Laura, myself, and Simon are all the wiki founders, but Chris definitely has done a lot to keep this Wiki ship shape. We thank him for all the hard work he put here and we wish him luck in his future endeavors. As for the Wiki, this will not change much. All that is happening is a change of management. I will be updating with the help of Wiki Foundress Laura. We are all still very much excited for the third Live Donation Drive tomorrow! In case you missed the information, it is at Donation Drive 2010 and More! I will be keeping an up-to-the-minute report on the drive at Donation Drive 2010: Drive Report throughout the night. Thank you for your time. This has been a Daffy Update. Older News TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. December 23rd, 2010 *Specials: Coffee with Bhargo - Alice's SEXUAL Adventures in Wonderland *Bad Movie Beatdown: While She Was Out *Anifile: Kämpfer *Bennett the Sage: Human Tornado and Garzey's Wing Bloopers *WTFIWWY: Dumb for the Holidays *J-Dub Reviews: 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors *The Game Heroes: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 December 22nd, 2010 *Merry Zodmas: Christmas Food *The AngryJoeShow: Ubisoft's Battle Tag Review *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2010 *Animé News Editorial: Anti-Otaku Law *Phelous (shows): A Phelous Black Christmas (Black Christmas Review) *The Distressed Watcher: Dungeons & Dragons (2 of 2) *Shameful Sequels: National Lampoons Xmas Vacation 2 (Part 2) December 21st, 2010 *The Nostalgia Critic: You're a Dirty, Rotten Bastard! - A Nostalgia Critic Christmas! *5 Second Games: The OddBox in 5 Seconds by Benzaie *5 Second Character Analysis: Castor *The Game Heroes: Zelda On Guitar! *JesuOtaku Reviews: Eiken! (with Sage) *Comic Book Issues: DV8 - Gods & Monsters *The Gaming Pipeline: New Games for Old Counsoles December 20th, 2010 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Santa Claus Conquers the Martians *Merry Zodmas: Mistletoe *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Tron Legacy Review *Film Conscience: Tron Legacy *Vinyl Destination: Have Yourself a Very Retro Christmas *Review A Day: Episode 143: X-Men: The Arcade Game *Spine Breakers: American Gods December 19th, 2010 *Bum Reviews: Tron Legacy *Benzaie: X-mas contest: Free Games Giveaway *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Interviews Felicia Day *The Game Heroes: Top 5: Mini Games (in RPG’s) *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Blood Red Moon *Masako Muses: Console Classics - Sega Saturn *Rap Critic Reviews: Terror Squad December 18th, 2010 *The Cinema Snob: Silent Night Deadly Night *Bennett The Sage: With The Spoony One Garzey's Wing *JesuOtaku Reviews: Magic knight Rayearth *Team Four Star: The Christmas Tree of Might *Welshy: Most Unconventional Double Acts and Pairings *Nash: The Devils Panties *Brad Jones: Paranoia Trailer December 17th, 2010 *Merry Zodmas: Presents *Cr1TiKaL Commentaries: The Most Difficult Game Ever Created Gameplay & Commentary! *The Nostalgia Chick: Dreamworks Vs. Disney: Rise of the Eyebrow *Deja View: Korean TRON *The Distressed Watcher: Let's Watch: Dungeons & Dragons (1 of 2) *Game Den: Silent Hill 4, Part 5 *Rap Critic Reviews: Rick Ross December 16th, 2010 *Video Game Confessions: Bonk *MarzGurl's Sketches: DisneyToon Studios Pt.3 *Brad Jones: Hooker with a Heart of Gold Pt.3 *JewWario: Two Year Anniversary *The Game Heroes: Rare Halo Reach Prize Unboxed *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: I Whip My Hair Back & Forth *Nerd To The Third Power: Digital Distribution *'News' To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content